marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Cage Episode 1.01: Moment of Truth
"Moment of Truth" is the premiere episode of season one of Luke Cage. Plot With tension building in the streets of Harlem thanks to ruthless club owner Cottonmouth, Luke finds it increasingly difficult to live a quiet life. Cast *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Mahershala Ali as Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth *Simone Missick as Misty Knight *Theo Rossi as Hernan "Shades" Alvarez *Alfre Woodard as Mariah Dillard *Frankie Faison as Henry "Pop" Hunter *Frank Whaley as Rafael Scarfe *Jacob Vargas as Domingo Colon *Brian 'Sene' Marc as Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz *Cassandra Freeman as Patricia Wilson *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *Dawn-Lyen Gardner as Megan McLaren *Ron Cephas Jones as Bobby Fish *Darius Kaleb as Lonnie Wilson *Jermel Howard as Shameek Smith *Jade Wu as Connie Lin *Clem Chung as Jin Lin *Warner Miller as Tone *Hugues Faustin as Dante Chapman *Deborah Ayorinde as Candace Miller *Steven Ted Beckler as Nate *Arethea Brooks as Sheila *Cristopher Chirdon as Officer *Justin Swain as Bailey *S. Robert Morgan as Oliver *Jaiden Kaine as Zip *Kelvin McGrue as Koko *Sean Ringgold as Sugar *R. Marcos Taylor as Amos *David Chen as Thug *LaShonda Reese as Lyp Syncer *Jeremiah Richard Craft as Kid *Ester Jiron as Girl #1 *Megan Gabrielle Harris as Girl #2 *Raphael Saadiq as himself *D-Nice as himself Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Luke Cage appears. *Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth is introduced. *Mariah Dillard is introduced. *Rafael Scarfe is introduced. *Misty Knight is introduced. *Henry "Pop" Hunter is introduced. *Megan McLaren is introduced. *Hernan "Shades" Alvarez is introduced. *Willis Stryker/Diamondback is mentioned. *Seagate Prison appears in a flashback. *Jessica Jones is mentioned. *Daredevil is mentioned. *Tony Stark is mentioned. *Thor is mentioned. *Captain America is mentioned. *Hulk is mentioned. *Mama Mabel is mentioned. *Justin Hammer is mentioned. *Kingpin is mentioned. *Mjølnir is mentioned. *Captain America's shield is mentioned. *Hammer Industries appears. *New York Bulletin appears. *The Battle of New York is mentioned. Trivia *Moment of Truth is the name of a song included in the album of the same name of the hip-pop duo Gang Starr. *When Pop calls Luke Cage Power Man, that is a reference to his name in the comics. *Cottonmouth is selling weapons made by Hammer Industries. Hammer Industries is run by Justin Hammer and was a competitor of Stark Industries. Justin Hammer appeared in and was played by Sam Rockwell in Iron Man 2. *The "rebound chick" mentioned briefly early in the episode is Jessica Jones. *At the end of the episode, Luke Cage says that he's "not for hire". Ironically, the character's first appearance was in a 1972 comic called "Luke Cage, Hero for Hire". *In the scene at Cottonmouth's club between Cottonmouth, Maraiah and Domingo, she mentions the incident that happened to Fisk. *When Luke Cage is walking down the street a man says that he has blu-ray movies of "Tony Stark, a blonde man with the hammer, etc" making a reference to marvel super heroes, from where Luke Cage is. *In this episode, Mariah Stokes says to Cornell Stokes that, "politics is where the real power is." In another Netflix Original, House of Cards (2013), Ali plays a character named Remy Danton, who at one point, is the Chief of Staff for the President of the United States. *A thug says: "I don't even like these guys" and runs away, after Luke knocks out the rest of his crew. This is similar to the line delivered by a thug in Iron Man 3, when Iron Man does the same thing to some thugs, mirroring the scene. Gallery To be added Links *"Moment of Truth" on IMDb 101